


Engage!!!

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Be Nice to Them Both :), Congratulatory, Engagement, F/M, Love, Love for Benedict, Love for Sophie, Marriage, Meta, Opinion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An piece centring on the announcement of Mr Benedict Cumberbatch and Miss Sophie Hunter's engagement :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engage!!!

The day has finally arrived. That day that the Cumbercookies have had on their radar for some time. The day where some cheer, some despair, and others just don't care. The day has come where Benedict Cumberbatch is, yes, engaged to be married.

Hold up, stop the press.

_Engaged?!_

As far as the newspaper reported and as far as just about _every_ magazine online has had its say in, yes, it's true. The Twitter-sphere, is that what it's called? I've never been interested in it, so I don't have a Twitter, blew up, so I've been led to believe. But... is it really such a surprise?

Is it _really_? He's gorgeous, he's talented, he wants a family more than he wants anything else, we're led to believe. He's humble, he's loving, he seems _so_... nice. I don't know what other word to say: he's just lovely. Is it really such a surprise that a woman of his age has fallen into his charms, and his into hers? Now, there's not a whole lot to be heard about Miss Hunter, but I'm sure she is a lovely woman if Benedict is the one who has chosen her.

I've avoided the online gossip after the news. I admit, I cried some happy tears, flailed a little, and almost spilled my morning cuppa, but I'm afraid to read the gossip because I have a feeling there's a lot happening, and a lot of it might not be good. I understand that people love Benedict, but there's a lot of clingy, possessive in a bad way, fans out there. Imagine Amanda being cast as Mary, but worse. Now I hope with all my heart that that doesn't happen to Sophie. Benedict loves her, isn't that enough?

So, instead of commenting on five thousand news blurbs online and being enraged by people type-screaming _How dare that woman?! My life is over!_ , I'm writing my own little meta piece here because I just want to say that _we are happy_. If you're not happy, you should be happy. If you're a fan of him, or Sophie, or even if you're not (but you probably are if you're reading this), who are we to gripe about their choices? We should be happy that _they_ are happy.

(Sure, be a little jealous, but don't glare daggers at a picture of Benedict and Sophie together.) Every fan has their celebrity crush, every fan dreams about what life might be like with them, but more or less, it's unobtainable for the fans to actually _achieve_ that goal. I think a lot of us fans are more or less half his age, anyway - not that there's anything wrong with an age gap, no, but probably not double the age? That's just my opinion! - so the people probably saying _I can't believe he got married to her, she's_ ___ (fill in the blank with whatever drivel you can imagine is out there)... well, just be happy.

If she makes him happy, that should make us happy, point blank.

It irks me sometimes how horrible the fans can be to people that are so clearly dear to the celebrities that they idolise. Sophie will be a Cumberbatch soon. A marriage is a union, making two separate ones whole, so adore them both. Congratulate them on whatever blog, news story, web video, etc. Be happy for Benedict, be happy for them both, and don't complain. Just maybe?

If this gets around somehow to Benedict or Sophie - weirder things have happened!!...

Mr Cumberbatch, (I can be formal!), congratulations!! You're going to make a great husband as much as you are a great actor, and a great father down the road if said road takes you in that direction. Love your family with the same fervour you put into acting and don't worry - if you take a break from silver screen for the family you've desired, the Cumbercookies'll wait :D

Miss Hunter, us fans don't know much about you, but we can rest assured that you are warm, and kind, and beautiful. Congratulations! Thank you for making Benedict happy - and also he you, of course - and don't let what anybody may say or do bother you. You have found the love of your life (and us fans think he's a pretty good guy, too).

Whatever reaction you might have had to this news, the universal theme is the same: a _huge_ congratulations to the Mr and Mrs Cumberbatch! May happiness bless their lives for now and forever. :)

 


End file.
